


异族

by Partvalga



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partvalga/pseuds/Partvalga
Summary: 比热潮期更糟糕的是——
Kudos: 4





	异族

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前提示  
> 1.abo世界观含有，omega阿光  
> 2.蜥蜴人mob  
> 3.怀孕暗示  
> 4.写不动，好难吃，我吐了

不妙。

不妙。不妙。不妙。

热潮期的身体自作主张将一起感受放大：南萨纳兰的阳光太过刺眼、被一阵突如其来的烈风扬起的沙尘让干燥的皮肤感到如同砂纸摩擦的不适、空气中独属于蛮族的腥臭味几欲令人窒息。

但光所感受到的最强烈的刺激都不是这些。

为什么左手不能动弹了？他对此感到疑惑，但下一瞬迟来的痛感便将他片刻的恍惚击碎。疼痛，疼痛，疼痛超越了其他一切感官，支配了光的大脑。他瘫坐在地上，几乎是迷茫地，像个猛地被打了一巴掌还未反应过来的孩子，发现自己的左手被一柄不知从何飞来的长矛刺穿紧紧地固定在了地上。

沉重的脚步声，由远及近，缓缓靠近了他。光眯着眼仰起头，一头高大雄壮的蜥蜴人站在他的面前。几滴涎液争先恐后从它狭长的吻部滴落。

光挣扎着呼吸，疼痛的峰值仍在继续，但现在的情势容不得他喘息。一头蜥蜴人，毫无疑问，从它鼓胀的肌肉便能看出它是一头饱经训练的成年蜥蜴人。它穿戴着炎牙众的传统服饰，红色，蛮神伊芙利特信徒们的信仰宣泄之色。它的出现让光想起了鲜血倾洒在脸上时所感受到的温热感——这几天他一直待在小阿拉米格处理灰党的委托，每天每天都是无尽的厮杀，无论是战士祭司工人，只要任务中要求了，一律都是以死亡为终局。

所以现在，他被抓住了，如同被细长针刺固定的蝴蝶，他也被蜥蜴人所囚困——死亡的腐臭味在接近了。他试图拔出长矛好让自己能够站起来，但疼痛和过度失血令他的体力消耗殆尽，他甚至连握紧矛柄的无法做到。他这一番竭尽全力的自救行动仿佛娱乐到了蜥蜴人，它特意屈下身子，视线与光齐平。

一个饱含浓烈恶意的促狭微笑展露在它角质的脸上。

“吾曾听闻，大名鼎鼎的光之战士是Omega的传闻。本以为这不过图有噱头，未曾想到，”它深呼吸了一口，细长的眼瞳陶醉似地放大不少，“今日吾竟有幸验证。”

光努力辨别它话语中晦涩的含义，却无从得知自己将会受到怎样的对待。“你在说什么……呼……”热潮期的威力逐渐显现出来，最初他只是感觉身体发软，咬牙还能坚持着战斗；如今他感到铠甲内的贴身衣物被汗尽数浸透，最糟糕的是甬道内分泌的体液已经沾满了他的大腿内侧。他为这样一个在敌人面前发情的自己感到恶心。

蜥蜴人察觉到他热潮的加重，笑意更浓。“本想就此机会去除掉吾等神明伊芙利特最大的威胁，但凡事皆有殊途，吾想到了一个更好的办法。”它粗暴地拆卸掉光的腿部装甲，内里的亵裤也被它用利爪撕裂，光之战士早已高昂扬起的性器再也无法隐藏。

“吾等相信，幼崽之资质大部看重于其生母的体魄，换言之，强大的母亲生育出强大的孩子。着实好奇，强大如斯，汝所诞下的火神之子能否让炎牙众更添一份实力。”

宕机的大脑总算恢复机能，可接收到的信息所内涵的残忍寓意又要在光不堪重负的缓慢思考上加上负担。他下意思地想要将身体缩成一团，但无济于事，蛮族早已取得了对他地控制权。它粗糙的还沾有沙砾的手爪已经摸上光的大腿，平日隐藏在蹼中的利爪弹出，在人类的肌肤上留下深刻的血痕，进而粗暴地直接捅进他柔嫩的从未有他人探访过的甬道。

蜥蜴人之间的交配本就没有任何温情可言，雌雄之间相互缠斗撕咬，性器与甬道角力似乎在进行一场微型的战斗。更何况对象是光之战士，阻碍召唤火神仪式的污秽，手刃无数同胞的仇敌，他没有得到任何慈悲的可能。

光滞后地惨叫起来——强烈的屈辱感是痛苦最好的缓和剂，视觉听觉嗅觉性欲一切一切都为其让路，唯有已经探到生殖腔的异物依旧存在感鲜明。蜥蜴人不管不顾地在内里用尖利的爪探索，娇嫩的穴肉吃痛地收缩缠绕，希望能将入侵者驱逐出去，可蛮族只觉得这样几乎算得上讨好求饶的反应有趣。不多一会，它收回手爪，被过度侵犯的穴口大张着，内里发情期大量分泌的粘液混合着血丝缓缓流出。

“住手……”光用仅有的气力以及尚能动弹的左手试图抵抗蛮族，却被反手一个巴掌打得头偏侧在沙地上，只能急促地呼吸让眼前的黑暗消退。蜥蜴人发出嗤笑，“搞清楚情况，光之战士，汝现在应该做的是祈求吾的怜悯，而非激怒我。”光惊惧地感到它勃发的性器已经抵在了甬道的入口。

“吾等只有雄雌之分，不像人类尚有三等分类，因此也无法嗅闻汝等所谓信息素。吾能闻到的只有汝身上沾染的无穷无尽永远无法洗净的同胞的血。思及此处，便有万般苦恨自心间涌出，无论诞下多少子嗣，汝都无法洗刷罪过。”明明是在进行令人不齿的侵犯，它却摆出一副高尚的模样，光无法理解此时此刻他正在面对的一切。他不合时宜地想起，阿尔菲诺当作趣闻给他讲过的——

对，雄性的蜥蜴人拥有双阴茎。

下一瞬，他亲身体验到了这一点。

上下挤挨着的异族性器蛮横地撞入生殖腔，没有扩张没有等待，只有充斥着暴力与血腥的压迫。光被它压在沙地上，处于热潮期中的为性做好准备的身体也为这样的待遇哀鸣：硕大过长的阴茎在腔内冲撞，似乎要自下而上让他将所有脏器呕出。蜥蜴人肥厚的阴茎头部已经挨在了生殖腔的最深处，通往子宫的微小缝隙也在它持之以恒的叩打下哀屈地慢慢开合。

不不不。不行不行不行。光猛地开始扭动挣扎，“你疯了，兽人和人类不可能生下孩子的！”蜥蜴人听后大笑，“有何不能？吾等神明自会降下神迹。”不满于他的不配合，蛮族直接卡住了他的脖颈，深陷在皮肉之间的水晶项链和不断收紧的桎梏让光几近窒息昏迷。与此呼应，生殖腔也在不断收缩，链接子宫的那一圈肉套卖力地吮吸着阴茎，希图丰厚精液的喷发后酷刑的结束。

“你会是一个好母亲。”蜥蜴人低语着，让自己血脉的延伸在异族的温床上着陆。

光自此昏死过去。


End file.
